Friendship
Friendship ''is the second episode of Season 1 and second overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. X begins taking classes and meets a young girl named Jenna, as well as re-unites with an old friend on his first mission with Jak. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis The day after being assigned to his new mentor, X begins taking classes in Cross Academy and recieves his schedule: Cross History, Defense, Protocol, and Power Control. X soon becomes a burden for all the teachers due to his sarcasm and lacking attention span. Exiting the final class he is given advice by a bubbly young girl who tells him the rules. X laughs at the girl who introduces herself as Jenna. X tells her away, but to no avail. He spawns an ice ball, but she merely warns him that the teachers may get mad before giggling and walking away. X is bewildered by her friendliness but realizes that it isn't exactly the cold streets and alleys he's used to. X begins to think, but soon is interrupted by a reluctant Jak who calls him to embark on their first mission. A young free spirit Cross has gone missing and they are assigned to bring him back, an easy task for a beginner. They embark on their mission and go searching the nearby areas for the teenager. Jak suggests that they split up to be more efficient, and X eagerly agrees, not having much fondness for his master. He finds a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and prepares to light one, but a crazy hermit with a knife hops out and attacks him. In a flash X is knocked to the ground and in danger, when a boomerang knocks out the hermit who falls on top of X. X's savior cracks a joke, and X looks up to find his old friend Boomer. Sharing the box, they catch up, and X explains his situation to his friend. Boomer is bewildered and wonders if he is having a fever dream, but X creates a sphere of ice energy. Boomer is impressed and interested in the situation. They soon see a flash, and X runs off to investigate. Boomer follows, and they track the flash to a small alley. They find the boy who ran off, who's power is running at high speeds, explaining the flash. X prepares an ice ball to subdue him, but he tells them that he did not run away, but was captured by an evil man. Just then, the man attacks. X prepares a ball of ice to defeat the foe, but the foe shoots at him with a special gun that causes intense pain and renders his power's useless. Things seem grim when the foe is lit on fire by a fireball shot out by Jak. The man groans in pain as Jak begins to lift him up to take him back for questioning, but the man is shot by a sniper. They look up but see no one, and ponder the villain and his killer. They take the boy back and Boomer waves farewell to X. As X sits in his room with his ice pack, he realizes that friendship saved him twice, and that he might need to open up more. The next day, she gives him more obvious advice and he mutters "thanks". This brings joy to Jenna who jumps up and down as X rolls his eyes. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes